Pequeña demonio
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Sólo él sabía como era ella realmente… inocente y dulce para el mundo, provocativa y sensual para él.


**Pequeña demonio.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** To Aru Majutsu no Index no es de mi propiedad sino de su creador, Kazuma Kamachi.

* * *

**Summary:** Sólo él sabía como era ella realmente… inocente y dulce para el mundo, provocativa y sensual para él.

* * *

Era un fastidio salir temprano por las mañanas. A pesar de ser las diez a.m. él sólo quería dormir un poco más, se había quedado hasta tarde despierto y apenas podía mantenerse en pie ese día.

Miró con fastidio a la chica que lo acompañaba, ella lucía alegre, ignorando aquella mirada asesina que recibía de a rato.

Suspiró, no podría jamás contra ella. Lo único que deseaba era que se comprara sus malditos dulces y volvieran a casa lo antes posible.

— "Misaka quiere entrar a esa tienda de dulces" dice Misaka Misaka señalando con insistencia — dijo la niña tirando de la manga de la camisa del peliblanco. Ése suspiró y emprendió camino con ella.

Ya no utilizaba el bastón para su suerte, sólo se mantenía el electrodo en su lugar, su cuello. Miró a la chica que tomaba su mano y tiraba de él alegremente.

A la vista de todos, ella era una niña simpática y alegre que no le hacía daño a nadie y sólo quería jugar. Pero esa terrible "niña" que ya no era, de noche, era una bestia sedienta de placer.

— Diecisiete años y sigues comportándote como una mocosa — se burló el peliblanco.

— "Shhh, baka…" bufa Misaka Misaka haciendo un mohín indignada — cruzándose de bazos y frunciendo el ceño con berrinche. Accelerator negó con la cabeza y tomó nuevamente su mano, arrastrándola a la tienda para que comprara y así pudieran largarse.

Veía cerca su objetivo, el departamento que compartían hacía bastantes años. Pero siempre había alguien para cagarla y esa fue Misaka Mikoto que iba peleando con la otra chiquilla, la monjita de nombre Index y en medio de ellas, el Imagine Breaker quien parecía algo fastidiado y nervioso, tratando de calmar a la "chispeante" castaña y la enana mordelona.

— Misaka-chan — sonrió Mikoto al verla; Index y Touma miraron a la pareja frente a ellos.

— Hola — saludó sonriente Index, sosteniendo al gatito que siempre la acompañaba. Todos estaban crecidos ya y aparentaban las edades correspondientes.

— Accelerator, tanto tiempo — saludó Touma. Éste asintió con la cabeza.

— Misaka-chan ¿Qué tienes ahí? — preguntó Mikoto curiosa al ver la bolsa. La joven, sonriente, abrió la bolsa mostrando todos los dulces que había comprado con dinero de su protector – claro.

— "Accelerator y Misaka fueron a comprar dulces porque Misaka quería comer" responde Misaka Misaka efusivamente— a la vez que metía su mano en la bolsa y les regalaba a cada uno una bolsita de caramelos.

— Mocosa ¿terminaste? Quiero dormir — se quejó el peliblanco. La chica se acercó a él asintiendo y tomando su mano, sorprendiendo a todos. Sabían que ella era muy afectiva en cuanto a su protector se tratara, pero no creían que a esa edad ella seguía haciendo lo mismo.

— Adiós — saludaron los chicos.

— "Adiós Misaka-san, Index-san, Touma-san" saluda Misaka Misaka sacudiendo su mano.

— Ella sigue siendo dulce con Accelerator, lo quiere mucho — murmuró Index algo dudosa, veía algo extraño en la pequeña adolescente y no quería pensar en lo peor… bueno, tampoco era algo pecaminoso, pero la diferencia de edad…

— Sí, pero ¿viste como se miraban? — preguntó Mikoto.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Touma confundido, ellas suspiraron y siguieron de largo. Touma tuvo que acelerar el paso para llegar con ellas, después de todo, habían quedado ir al centro comercial los tres.

Accelerator estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños cuando la sensación de hundimiento junto a él lo espabiló.

_No otra vez…_

Le dio la espalda aunque sabía que eso no la detendría. El cuerpo desarrollado se restregaba contra su espalda, incitándolo.

Se giró y el cuerpito aquel se subió a horcajadas a la altura de su cintura. Aquella sonrisa traviesa lo cautivaba hasta cuando lo fastidiaba.

Estaba hasta las pelotas por ella… y no le molestaba.

La tomó de la nuca y, bruscamente, la hizo bajarse hasta él para poder besarla. Un beso rudo y poderoso que los encendió completamente. Ella se restregaba contra él, indicándole lo desesperada que estaba por sentirlo dentro de su ser. Y él no se quedaba atrás, amaba hundirse en su tierna carne, cálida, suave, tan de él…

— ¿Sabías que las noches están hechas para dormir? — murmuró contra sus labios. Ella soltó una pequeña risita y volvió a besarlo, adentrando su lengua, chocando con la de su amante desde hacía tres años. Siempre lo había amado, pero las edades eran un problema. Además, Accelerator era un tipo que no mostraba sus emociones seguidamente, a no ser que fuera furia, enojo y, a veces, preocupación por ella.

Hasta esa noche que a hurtadillas se metió en su cama sin ropa y él pareció no molestarse por ello, al contrario, la hizo suya de una forma tan tierna y dulce que la habían sorprendido. Nunca se había esperado eso.

El chico acarició los muslos con ambas manos y fue subiendo la pequeña camisola transparente que ella tenía, dejándola con un sujetador verde manzana y las bragas del mismo color.

Sonrió ladinamente al ver el estampado de sus bragas de algodón, un helado en cono. Acercó su dedo hacia el helado y presionó en la zona erógena de la chica, su clítoris.

— Parece que el "helado" se está derritiendo — murmuró socarronamente. Ella gimió ante su suave contacto.

— "Misaka de-desea a Accelerator… Misaka piensa en Acce-lerator… Mi-misaka quiere se-xo con Accelerator" di-ce Misaka Mi-saka lujuriosamente — logró decir la chica recibiendo el estímulo por parte de su protector.

— Bueno, Misaka pide muchas cosas… — y sin más preámbulos, le rompió las bragas y se enterró en su interior. La joven se aferró a sus hombros y cerró los ojos llena de placer ante tal certera estocada.

Ambos cuerpos se mantenía unidos por el acto más profundo de amor y entre jadeos y susurros, siguieron amándose.

La chica era conocida por su gran energía y Accelerator sólo podía cumplir con todos sus pedidos. Para todos era la inocente Last Order, pero para él era una pequeña demonio sedienta de placer corporal que – por suerte – él podía proporcionar.

Sabiendo que no estaría satisfecha con un orgasmo, comenzó a acariciarla para una segunda ronda.

— "Misaka ama a Accelerator" dice Misaka Misaka felizmente — recibiendo un beso tierno por parte de su protector.

— Yo también te amo — murmuró él volviendo a hundirse en la pequeña fiera.

Después de todo, hoy tampoco podría dormir… otra vez.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola, soy nueva en este fandom aunque soy hiper fan de Accelerator y me causa ternura Last Order. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, adiós xD_


End file.
